


wow a poem and I’m dying

by I_love_youwu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_youwu/pseuds/I_love_youwu
Summary: Just a vent poem, a pastor basically told me being gay is a choice and I’m bi so that’sf u n





	wow a poem and I’m dying

I don’t want to think 

I don’t want to think about who I am  
I don’t want to think about what you said  
I don’t want to think about the voices whispering to me   
saying how I should just end the pain   
I don’t want to think about the hurt  
I don’t want to think about my broken heart   
I don’t want to think about your oblivion  
and how you don’t realize your words cut through me as if I were paper 

My head’s swirling left and right   
Thoughts whisked away in the wind   
How can I be myself   
When it’s myself that you forbid?

No one I can indulge in   
Oh wait yes there is   
But they’re already sleeping   
So I guess I’ll just   
go  
away

 

I don’t want to think   
because it’s my thoughts that I’m the most afraid of  
Not you  
Not the sharp words  
Not the creaking in the dead of the night   
But the voices that whisper intimately   
“It’s time to go.”

Maybe they’re right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I know poems are pretty uncommon on this site. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment critique, tho make sure it’s constructive


End file.
